The Twilight Before the Storm
by Bad l'Cie
Summary: The warriors from the war of the gods are sent to live normal lives in Forks. However, nothing for the warriors is ever normal. What happens that may change the course of reality, forever?
1. The Beginning of the Storm

_I do not own Twilight or Dissidia_

There was a knock at the door. Firion was hefting a large box up the steps.  
"Can you get that Ultimecia?" Firion asked.  
"No can do! I'm unpacking!" Ultimecia exclaimed in return.  
"I got it." I called out.  
"Thanks Light." Firion replied. I got off of the couch and opened the door. It was Cloud with a bunch of pink carnations.  
"Hey, Lightning." Cloud said and handed me the flowers.  
"I don't really like carnations, but thanks Cloud. Please come in." I replied and let him in. He sat on the couch and I placed the flowers in a vase and put it on the bench.

I then sat down next to Cloud and he nuzzled my neck.  
"I'm sorry I didn't get you the flowers you liked." He said with a sad expression.  
"It's ok." I replied and kissed his forehead. Cloud wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck. He uttered my name as his lips travelled up towards my cheek. His hands tried to get into my clothes but I gently pulled them away and held them in my own.  
"Oh, Tifa..." Cloud muttered as he pressed his lips feverishly against mine. Wait, did he just say Tifa? I pulled away.  
"So, after five months together, you're cheating on me? With Tifa?" I asked with rage building up inside me. Cloud grew silent and placed his hand on my leg. I swatted his hand off of my leg and shot him a cold stare. I could see the shivers running down his neck.

"You can be a real nasty bitch, Lightning. I need some of that country girl essence that is Tifa Lockhart." Cloud replied, spitting at the word 'bitch'. I frowned and my fist connected with his jaw.  
"At least I'm not a whore who cheats on his girlfriend!" I shouted and folded my arms across my chest, turning my face away from his. Cloud turned his face towards me and wiped away the trail of blood dripping down his chin.  
"You didn't have to punch me." Cloud replied with a scowl.  
"You're right. I could've fried you, burnt you, cut you, shot you, broken your limbs, frozen you, drown you... hell, I would've even taken Zantestuken from Odin and split you in half myself! You should be thankful that I haven't killed your pathetic, irritable, two-faced, sadistic arse, you sex driven bastard!" I bellowed at the blonde idiot.

"Oh, so I'm sex driven?" Cloud asked me in an angry disbelief.  
"Yeah. You are." I replied with a hiss.  
"Name one time that I begged you for sex. Name one." Cloud instructed and glared at me with a blank expression.  
"Fine! Our first date. We were making out and you distinctly asked for sex and I said no. The next week, you asked me for sex and I said no. One month later, you asked again and I gave you the same reply. Then, two weeks after that..."  
"Ok! I get the picture! So what if I'm addicted to sex?! It's like Sephiroth and his addiction to chocolate! It's there and you can't do anything about it!" Cloud exclaimed, cutting me off mid-sentence. I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Ultimecia poked her head around the corner and looked at Cloud suspiciously.  
"Hey, how do you know that Sephiroth is addicted to chocolate?" she asked with Firion watching over her shoulder. Cloud stayed silent. He looked around the room and then looked down at my chest.  
"Are those real? Or did you get them when you had your sex change?" Cloud asked, pointing to my breasts.  
"Excuse me?!" I exclaimed. That crossed the line. I pulled out my survival knife and held it to his neck.  
"Tell us why you know that before I slit your throat!" I hissed. Cloud sighed and then I removed my knife from his neck.  
"I used to stalk Sephiroth." He replied. My eyes widened in surprise and I heard Ultimecia almost kill herself laughing.  
"You used to stalk your enemy? That's it! We're done! Get out!" I exclaimed and pointed to the door.  
"Bitch." He replied and headed for the door.  
"Like I didn't hear that!" I retorted as he slammed the door.

I groaned and rubbed my temples. Ultimecia sat down next to me and patted my back.  
"Remind me never to date another blonde." I said.  
"Me too." Ultimecia agreed. Firion stood before us with a confused expression.  
"I thought you two were inseparable." Firion said.  
"Oh no. He cheated on me with Terra and the Cloud of Darkness. He can go to hell for all I care!" Ultimecia exclaimed in reply. The three of us shared a little chuckle.  
"Speaking of blondes, how is your relationship with Tidus going?" I asked the weapon master. He fumbled with his thumbs and then shrugged.  
"We broke up. He told me he was into Yuna." Firion replied and pouted. Ultimecia shook her head and placed her hand on Firion's shoulder.  
"He did you a favour. You can move on to bigger and better things now." She smiled.  
"Who knew a Chaos warrior could be nice?" Firion asked with a playful shrug and we all laughed again. As our laughter subsided, we all headed off to unpack our things.

Ultimecia followed me to my room and lent against the doorway.  
"It's quite bizarre that the gods would send us to this 'Forks' place with multiple diplomas and everything." She said.  
"Yeah, it weird. Well, at least jobs are plentiful." I replied and placed a decorative purple box on a shelf.  
"I'll apply for a teaching job if you will. I don't want to be alone with a bunch of teenagers. Squall included." Ultimecia said. I laughed.  
"Sure. Teaching a bunch of rebellious teens sounds fun. Speaking of Squall, I wonder how Laguna's doing bonding with his son?" I asked. Ultimecia chuckled and then stood up straight.  
"I think they would struggle to find common ground." She laughed.

"So, Sephiroth likes chocolate? Hm... I never imagined that..." I said, changing the subject.  
"Oh, he shares it with us. Except don't take his white chocolate and cola flavoured bars. Ever. Kefka learnt that the hard way." Ultimecia said and shook her head before continuing.  
"Poor idiot... Sephiroth literally skewered him before saying, "Keep the fuck away from my chocolate, you paedophilic clown." Kefka has hated chocolate ever since... I don't blame him. I would too." Ultimecia finished and laughed.  
"Really? White chocolate and cola filling... sounds delicious." I replied and tried to picture what it would taste like. I imagined that it would taste similar to that of heaven. I chuckled. That sure does sound like the kind of chocolate an angel would eat.

Firion came into the room and sighed.  
"What up rosy?" Ultimecia asked and ruffled his hair.  
"I miss Tidus..." he said and frowned. I stood up and tried to comfort the sulking warrior.  
"Hey, I heard that Kain, Warrior of Light, Vaan and Jecht are now single." I replied with a shrug.  
"Kain? Sounds good to me! If you'll excuse me ladies, I have a dragoon to seduce." Firion said with a cheeky grin before leaving our shared house. Ultimecia and I just looked at each other and laughed.


	2. Left for Dead

I could barely move. I found it extremely difficult to breathe. My heart slowly kept up its steady pace, but began to slow down. My vision was beginning to fade. Cloud really had it in for him when I would come back. Then, it hit me. This wasn't the war of the gods anymore, this was a new reality. I realised that I may not come back. My hearing was still as sharp as ever. I heard many sets of footsteps quickly heading towards me. I couldn't move or even breathe a word. With my failing vision, I saw seven figures standing over me. I couldn't fully make out their faces, but I could tell that there were four males and three females.  
"This is what I smelt." One of the males had said. One of the females knelt down to my level and looked right at me.  
"Poor dear. He seems to be hurt quite badly." She replied.  
"So what? Are we going to leave him to die?" one of the women asked with a sour tone. She sounded quite similar to that Cosmos warrior with pink hair and ice blue eyes. Lightning, that's right. I chuckled and my body ached beyond what I could cope with. I groaned in pain and one of them gasped bringing their hand up to their forehead.  
"Alice? What is it? What do you see?" One of the males asked. She gasped again.  
"I saw... darkness... Nothing at all. And then I saw two faces. And then nothing. I've never seen anything like it." The one named Alice responded.  
"Esme, should we?" A man asked.  
"I don't know, Carlisle. It depends. What kind of person was he?" The woman named Esme replied.  
"True." The man named Carlisle said.

"What do you think?" he asked the rest of them.  
"We could teach him important matters." One of the males suggested.  
"Then I won't be the youngest anymore. Sounds good to me." Another man said.  
"I could use a sparring buddy." One of the males replied.  
"Another addition? I like it!" The one named Alice exclaimed. She reminded me of the summoner who liked Tidus, Yuna.  
"Hmm... I agree with Alice." The sour woman replied.  
"It would be nice to expand the coven a little." The one named Esme said. She looked over me again and flicked a stray hair off of my face.  
"Ok. It's settled. I'll turn him." The one named Carlisle replied and knelt next to Esme.

Turn? What did he mean by turning me? I was utterly confused at this point in time. The man lifted my wrist and then grunted. He removed my glove and pushed back my sleeve. He pulled my wrist up to his mouth and bit me. I groaned as his teeth sank deep into my wrist and then removed his mouth from my wrist.  
"Emmett, let's take him up to the house." The man named Carlisle instructed. One of the men came over and picked me up with ease. Before I could even try and make out my surroundings, I was placed on tiled floor. Suddenly, a surge of pain shot through my body and sent my body into uncontrollable spasms.  
"The toxins are starting to take its course." The man named Carlisle announced and all seven figures wandered away. Wait, toxins? Oh, what have I gotten myself into? It took only several minutes of the spasms for my body to completely shut down. My hearing left and I was completely surrounded by darkness.


	3. A New Job, a New Life

"Lightning! I've heard terrible news!" Ultimecia exclaimed as she bounded down the hallway of Forks High.  
"What news?" I asked.  
"Well, it's bad for the Chaos warriors... but, Sephiroth has gone missing!" She exclaimed.  
"What? That's terrible." I replied. Jecht, Kuja and Golbez wandered around the halls looking quite sullen and disheartened.  
"What's up with them?" I asked and motioned to our cheerless colleges.  
"They're upset that he's gone missing. Even Kefka is a little miserable about it." Ultimecia replied. I was surprised that the Chaos warriors even had allies that they considered as friends. I could see that the subject bothered her, so I decided to change the subject.

"Hey, I heard Squall is one of your history students. How is that going?" I asked with a laugh. She slapped her forehead and shook her head.  
"He is a smart arse and he flirts with all of the girls, including Yuna and that transfer from Phoenix." Ultimecia replied.  
"Isabella Swan? My sport student that hit Tidus in the head with a volleyball?" I asked.  
"Yep. That's her." She sighed in reply.  
"I never thought Squall would be a man to flirt with every girl in his year level." I said with a chuckle.  
"He learnt that from hanging out with Zidane in between classes. The two of them always hit on girls together, even though they are different year levels." Ultimecia replied with a shake of her head and then chuckled.

Then, speaking of the cheeky devils, Zidane and Squall wandered past us. Squall looked me up and down and nudged Zidane. Zidane looked at Ultimecia and I and then high-fived Squall. They wandered over to us and Squall winked at me.  
"Hey, I heard you broke up with Cloud. Maybe you could come over to my table at lunch and we could get something going." Squall said and touched my arm. I flicked his hand off of my arm and placed one hand on my hip.  
"Go to class before I give you detention, Squall." I snapped. Zidane chuckled and I turned my steely gaze to him.  
"You too Zidane. Now get to class before I give you two detentions for the rest of the week!" I exclaimed. They gasped at me and then stormed down the corridor.  
"Works every time." I chirped. Ultimecia looked at me and laughed.  
"How do you get them to take you seriously?" she asked.  
"Just show them that you aren't going to take any of their bullshit and don't yell, tell it to them quietly and it's much more effective. It's more intimidating." I replied.  
"Note taken." She said and the bell rang.

I met with Jecht in the gym just after our last class for the day.  
"Hey, Light. Can I ask you a question?" he asked.  
"Sure. Go ahead." I replied.  
"Can you give this to Meeshy for me?" he asked and handed me a large red box with a purple ribbon tied around it.  
"Meeshy?" I asked in reply.  
"Ultimecia. Please?" he asked and gave me a failed version of the puppy dog eyes. I groaned and then nodded.  
"Alright. I'll do it. But you have to do something for me." I replied with a sly smile.  
"What?" he asked, eyeing me as if I was about to ask him to do something completely insane.  
"You have to ask her out. Tomorrow." I replied. Jecht sighed in relief.  
"That I will do." He replied and patted my back.  
"Thanks Light." He said.  
"Anytime. See ya later." I replied and headed back to the share house.

I opened the door and found Firion on the couch, making out with Kain. I shook my head and headed upstairs. I knocked on Ultimecia's door.  
"What?" she asked without bothering to open the door.  
"I guess you don't want a present then." I replied. She opened the door and looked at me with widened eyes.  
"A present?" she asked.  
"Yep. From Jecht, to Meeshy." I replied. I held the box out to her and she grabbed it and jumped onto her bed before unwrapping it. She picked up the contents and gasped.  
"The Galmia boots! He got me the Galmia boots!" she exclaimed and jumped up and down like a little kid would after receiving a huge lollipop.  
"I'll wear them tomorrow and thank him personally!" she replied and tried them on. I shook my head at the witch and I headed to my own room.

I flung my bag and my keys onto my bed and opened the curtains. I sighed and then sat down on the bed. There was a knock at my door and I turned to find Kain with his blonde hair messed up and shirtless. He was rather muscular and quite stunning without his armour. The curse of the blondes, the hot and desirable blondes.  
"What Kain?" I asked the slightly disorientated dragoon.  
"Someone wants to see you." He replied and ruffled his hair a little.  
"Then send them up." I said. Kain shrugged and then left the doorway before speaking to the person that wanted to see me. I heard the footsteps travel up the stairs. I knew the sound of those boots. I turned to find the person wishing to see me sitting against my door.

"Hey baby. Miss me?" Cloud asked. He wore a blue uniform that belonged to that of the Forks Police Force. Blue was definantly his colour. I groaned and shook my head.  
"Nope. I'm enjoying my freedom." I replied and tried not to look into those electric blue eyes of his. He sat down next to me and pulled my hair away from my neck before kissing my neck.  
"Cloud! Get off!" I exclaimed and elbowed him in the stomach. He stared at me and wrapped his arms around my waist.  
"You just assaulted a police officer ma'am." He replied and pulled at the zip on my jacket.  
"Cloud! Please! Enough!" I said and pushed him off of me.

He grabbed my hips and pulled me closer to his own.  
"Cloud, stop." I uttered as his hands wandered up my jacket and around my back.  
"Lightning, I'm sorry I was such a bastard. I want to be with you. Please, will you take me back?" he asked with a sad smile. I didn't know what to say to him. Part of me wanted him back, but another part wanted me to move on.  
"Can I get back to you on that?" I asked in reply. Cloud shook his head.  
"I'll take that as a yes." Cloud replied and then kissed my cheek.  
"But I didn't say yes, I said can I get back to you on that." I said. Cloud's eyes began to burn with anger.  
"Come with me." He said and grabbed my wrist before pulling me out of the house and into a clearing in the forest nearby.

The clearing was open and sunny. The lush green pastures around the circle of trees were truly a sight to behold. But not at this time. Cloud let my wrist go and pushed me out into the clearing. He circled me as I tried to regain my balance. It was as if a wolf was stalking a lost child.  
"Lightning, you don't say no or maybe to me. It's always yes. Understood?" Cloud asked menacingly.  
"No. You're acting like a jerk. Why should I take you back?" I asked him and reached for my Blazefire Saber.  
"Shit." I uttered as I realised that it was back at the share house. Cloud saw the shock on my face and smiled.  
"Because I can protect you. Give you everything you ever wanted. I could be the one for you." Cloud replied.  
"No! The one for me wouldn't be doing this!" I exclaimed. Cloud growled and stood and stared me down with his bright blue eyes. He growled? That's not right. This isn't the Cloud I know.

Cloud snarled at me and then pounced into the air. His clothes tore off of his body as he morphed into a massive blonde wolf with bright blue eyes. His colossal paws pinned me to the grass and there was no way in hell that I would have been able to get up. I tried to get up and punch some sense into him, but as I suspected, I was paralysed. The wolf bared his teeth and me and saliva dripped onto my cheek. My ex is a werewolf. I'm done for. I closed my eyes and prepared for the inevitable.

"Cloud! Stop!" A strong male voice commanded and the blonde wolf got off of me and sat down next to me. The man that stood behind where Cloud was a second ago had short dark brown hair, dark brown eyes and his skin was tanned. He stood there in a pair of blue jeans and shook his head at Cloud. When the light bounced off of him, every muscle on his exposed torso was visible from below. I was in awe of this man, he was hot. Cloud made a whining sound and the man looked at him with a disappointed gaze. On the man's right shoulder was a tattoo of a circle with an intricate pattern woven in the middle.

"Cloud says that he's sorry for getting angry at you like that." The man said. I looked at the wolf and he moved his head under my arm and pulled me up. I still couldn't get a grasp on what had happened. My ex boyfriend is a werewolf. A werewolf! Cloud looked at me sadly and nuzzled my arm.  
"He says that he didn't mean to freak you out. He also says that he loves you." The man said. I looked at the wolf and he closed his eyes for a second and nodded.  
"Cloud... I love you too." I replied and knelt down at the wolf's side and scratched behind his ear. Cloud closed his eyes and then licked my cheek. His rough tongue sent a tingling sensation through my cheeks that I didn't like. "Cloud! Ew... That's gross!" I exclaimed. The wolf looked at me sadly.  
"He says he's sorry for licking you." The man said. I gave his ear a quick scratch and his mood picked up.

The wolf looked at the man and he nodded. Cloud headed off into the trees and left me alone with the man who translated for me.  
"I'm Jacob Black. One of Cloud's friends." He said.  
"I'm Lightning. Cloud's girlfriend." I replied. A few seconds later, Cloud bounded out of the forest and stood next to Jacob. Cloud was much paler, but he was a touch more muscular. His right shoulder bore the same symbol as that of his friend. Cloud held his arms out and I wrapped my arms around him, burying my face into his neck. Cloud kissed my head and rubbed his hands around my back.  
"I'll take you home." Cloud said and kissed my head again.

He took my hand in his and led me away from the clearing.  
"I'll catch you later at La Push, Jacob." Cloud said to his tanned friend.  
"Ok. I'll see you there." Jacob replied and dashed off into the forest. After a lengthy walk, we came back to the share house.  
"I guess I'll see you later honey." Cloud said and went to leave. I grabbed his hand and pulled him back.  
"Nope. Come with me." I replied and pulled him inside.

I pulled him into my room and closed the door behind me. I pushed him onto my bed and sat on his stomach.  
"Cloud, I missed you." I said and kissed his neck.  
"Oh, baby... That feels good." Cloud sighed and unzipped my jacket. Cloud placed his hands on my back and pulled me closer to his own body.  
"Can we do it now?" Cloud asked with a cheeky smile. I laughed.  
"We only just got back together. Can you wait at least a year?" I asked in reply.  
"I guess so..." Cloud replied and pressed his lips against mine. Suddenly, the door swung open and I turned to see Ultimecia and Firion stare open mouthed at us.  
"What ever happened to 'remind me never to date another blonde'?" Ultimecia asked and crossed her arms in question.  
"Uh... change of plans. I'm back with Cloud." I replied.  
"As if that was obvious!" Firion laughed.


	4. A New Family

I groaned as my mind slowly came back to what I assumed was reality and opened my eyes. Suddenly, a strange sensation took hold of me. The urge to find something to drink. I went to get up and found a blonde man with amber eyes flicking through a file on his leather couch. He put the file down and looked at me.  
"Easy. You've been out for a few days." He said before reading the file again. Out for a few days? I got up off of the tiled floor and looked around. I was in a sophisticated family home. A woman with long brown hair and amber eyes wrapped her arms around the blonde man and kissed his cheek.  
"Good to see he's awake." She said. Her voice was similar to that of sugar. I could instantly tell that she was one of those kind and compassionate housewives. The man nodded and then placed the file down next to him. I managed to steal a glance at the title. 'Project S'.

"Where did you get that file?" I asked.  
"Blonde kid gave it to me." He replied.  
"Spiky hair, bright blue eyes?" I asked. The man nodded.  
"You know him?" he asked.  
"Let's just say we don't get along." I replied and folded my arms across my chest. What was Cloud doing with that file? Didn't it burn down in the fire? Then out of nowhere, a blonde haired girl wandered in and she had the same amber eyes as the blonde man and the brunette woman. She dressed as if she had just come off of a photo shoot.  
"Emmett. Sparring buddy's awake." She said and crossed her arms. I chuckled.  
"What? Is something funny?" She asked with an annoyed tone.  
"Nothing. You just sound like this girl I know." I replied and looked out the window. Nothing but forest for miles.

Then, a large man wandered in and wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist.  
"This him? He won't pose much of a threat." The man said and chuckled. I felt quite offended by his response.  
"Oh really? What makes you so sure that I won't pose a threat to you?" I asked with a scowl.  
"You're smallish." He replied.  
"It's a balance of speed and strength. You need to be versatile on the battlefield." I replied and raised an eyebrow in question. And then, a man with dirty blonde hair and a short woman with a pixie hairdo came in.  
"Emmett. Calm yourself." The man said and the one hugging the blonde eased up. Then, another man entered the room. He seemed a lot like Cloud, displaying his neutral expression just like Cloud did. Only, this man was a brunette.

The blonde man on the couch stood up and walked up to me, inspecting my eyes.  
"Interesting... no red iris. Cat like pupils. Very interesting." He said and then picked the file back up again. He flicked through it and nodded again before setting it back down onto the couch again.  
"It seems that the toxins don't affect his eye colour like regular humans." The blonde man said. The others looked at each other and then looked at me as if I was some kind of monster. Oh wait, I am a monster.  
"It's probably because of the amount of Mako and Jenova cells in my system." I replied with a shrug.  
"Wait, you know about your condition?" the man asked. The rest of them turned back to me.  
"Condition? I was born with those cells." I replied.  
"And are you thirsty at all?" the man asked.  
"Yes. Very." He replied.  
"Well, you can't eat or drink anything a human would." He said. I sighed sadly. There goes my chocolate addiction.

"Let me introduce you to your new family. I'm Carlisle Cullen, the father of the coven. This is Esme, my wife. Emmett is the man clinging to Rosalie, the blonde girl. That's Alice with Jasper. And Edward." He said and pointed to each member in turn.  
"I'm Sephiroth." I replied.  
"What? No last name?" Emmett asked with a smile.  
"Not that I know of." I replied. Carlisle picked up the file again and then flicked through it again.  
"Crescent, Sephiroth Crescent." Carlisle said and then tossed me the file.  
"I suggest reading it at some other point in time. But for now, Emmett will take you out hunting." Carlisle said. Emmett kissed Rosalie's cheek and then patted my back.  
"So, can I call you Seph or Silver or Cat-Eyes?" he asked and poked at my eye.  
"No. Just Sephiroth." I replied and flicked his finger away from my eye. For some particular reason, Emmett reminded me of Angeal. But only just.

"Right. Follow me and we'll take to the woods. I'll teach you how to hunt and what to hunt. If you want to stay safe and undiscovered as a vampire, I suggest you opt for the 'vegetarian' diet." Emmett replied and left for the door. A vampire? I'm a vampire? Really? Is this how the Planet punishes me? Emmett sighed.  
"Let's go already!" he exclaimed. My train of thought broke and I followed Emmett outside.

He led me deep into the lush green forest and stopped me at a fallen tree.  
"Ok, we hunt animals instead of humans. I prefer grizzly bears and Edward prefers mountain lions. But that's just us. Try a few things and see what you like. It's not as good as human blood, but it keeps you alive. And for the next few months, hunting is vital so you can stay in control around sweet smelling humans." Emmett explained. Then, as if Emmett had this already planned out, a grizzly bear wandered around the area we stood.  
"Watch and learn." Emmett said and crouched low to the ground. He slowly crawled along the ground and watched the bear. When its back was turned, he jumped onto it and snapped its neck. The creature howled and then fell lifeless to the ground. Emmett bit the bear's neck and began to drink its blood.

I couldn't believe that I had to do something like that. Killing was one thing that doesn't faze me. Drinking the creature's blood however, was a completely different story. Emmett brought his head up, wiped the rest of the blood from his mouth and licked his hand.  
"Now, you pick an animal and try to hunt it down." He said and stood with his lips still red from the blood. Suddenly, a behemoth jumped out of nowhere and swiped at Emmett.  
"Shit! Get out! Get back to the house!" Emmett exclaimed and took off into the distance.

"Pitiful immortal." I chuckled and drew Masamune. The behemoth growled at me and went to swipe at me. I dodged its attacks and chuckled again. Emmett arrived with the others just as I struck the beast down with one swing. It was easy enough when I was in SOLDIER, but now it was just a joke. I put Masamune away and laughed.  
"I deal with them all the time. It's no big deal." I replied and then inched over to the massive beast. The Cullens stared at me in shock as I knelt down to the beast's neck and hesitated. No, just do it. I took a deep breath and bit down on the beast's neck.

The feeling of the flesh parting between my new fangs was unexpectedly soothing. I dug my fangs in deeper before sliding them out. I began to drink its blood and it was surprisingly delicious. The burning in my throat vanished as I removed my mouth from the wound and licked the excess off of my lips.  
"Not bad." I commented. They still stared at me in shock.  
"You thought I was bluffing." I chuckled and got off the dirt ground. Emmett was just shocked.  
"Ok, love your power now. Because it will leave when your body adjusts to immortality." Carlisle said.  
"Back then I could still take these things down with one strike. It won't really faze me." I replied. Carlisle nodded and then began to walk off.  
"What happens with it now? I mean, behemoth meat and leather is quite valuable." I asked.  
"Bottle some for later. A beast that big could have enough blood in it to last a newborn for two days." Carlisle replied.  
"And you can't keep killing these all the time." Emmett added.  
"Call them your treat. That's what a lion is to me." Edward replied. I chuckled. Maybe that meant that Squall would be an extra special treat.

Carlisle rolled a couple of jars my way.  
"You were serious?" I asked in surprise.  
"You better start; the Quileutes will be out soon." Carlisle replied and the coven wandered back to the house. Soon after the deed was done, I was at the house putting the jars in the fridge when Jasper walked up to me.  
"That's some sword you got there. But it won't do against other vampires. I'll have to teach you how to dispatch your own kind. We all know. Now you need to." He said. I closed the fridge door and chuckled.  
"Sure. Sounds like challenge." I replied and Jasper led me into the living room before sitting down on the couch and patted the spot next to him.

I sat next to the dirty blonde man and he began to explain the concept of vampire killing.  
"First, you need to build a fire as you twist off the head. That's why dispatching vampires is usually done with another ally. You build up the fire and continue to throw the dismembered body into the fire. Remember the order is; the head, the arms, the legs, the torso. Please remember that you have to twist their head off from behind, otherwise they can counter. Got it?" He asked. I nodded.  
"Head, arms, legs, torso. Throw each into fire at different times. Pull head off from behind. Got it." I replied. Jasper laughed.  
"Quick learner. It took Emmett three explanations before he got it." Jasper said.

Alice jumped onto the couch and hugged Jasper from behind.  
"Oh Jasper! He doesn't need to know that yet. There's a storm tomorrow. You know what that means!" She exclaimed.  
"Baseball!" They both chimed and laughed.  
"Baseball?" I asked. Alice's jaw dropped.  
"He did not just ask what baseball was! You know what? Tomorrow will be your introduction to baseball in the American society!" She exclaimed in reply. Edward stood behind Alice and Jasper with a grin on his face.

"Baseball. It's so much fun. Anyways, do you know much about the arts Sephiroth?" he asked.  
"I've seen a play and read a poem, but not much else." I replied. Ok, I lied. More like listened to Genesis read the poem aloud.  
"What ones?" he asked.  
"Uh, both named 'Loveless'. The play was an adaption of the poem." I replied.  
"Uh huh. You need to know more about the arts." Edward said. Oh Jenova help me, it's another Kuja!  
"Let me guess. Actor?" I asked.  
"Nope. I play piano and listen to the great composers." He replied. I sighed in relief. Esme walked in and shook her head at Edward.  
"He doesn't have to like music if he doesn't want to." She replied and brushed back Edward's hair.  
"Esme!" He exclaimed and she pulled her hand away from his head.

I couldn't believe how much I craved chocolate now that I couldn't eat it. I sighed and stared at the floor.  
"What's up with him?" Rosalie asked and then stood next to Esme.  
"He misses something. I don't know what." Esme replied. Edward closed his eyes and then opened them again with a defeated sigh.  
"No luck. His mind is totally sealed off to outsiders." Edward said. I chuckled at Edward's defeat.  
"That's not nice." Esme replied. There was an air of silence around us.  
"Alright. What is it?" Esme asked.  
"I have an addiction to chocolate and now I'm depressed because I can't have any." I replied.

Then, a crazy idea popped into my head.  
"Maybe I can't eat it, but maybe I can drink it." I said and got off of the couch and put the kettle on. I pulled out a tall glass and broke a bar of white chocolate with cola filling. The kettle had finished boiling, I threw the chocolate into the glass and poured a small amount water on top of it.  
"What are you doing?" Rosalie asked with a disgusted expression.  
"You'll see." I chuckled and pulled one of the jars of behemoth blood out of the fridge. Carlisle wandered in and stared at me in the kitchen.  
"What is he doing?" Carlisle asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Experimenting." I replied as I waited for the boiling water to cool. Carlisle sighed and shook his head.  
"He's going to be much like his parents as far as I can tell. According to the file, both of Sephiroth's parents were scientists for a company named Shinra." Carlisle said.  
"Names?" I asked as I searched for the spoons. He picked up the file again and flicked through it.  
"Lucrecia Crescent and Hojo." He replied. My body froze in shock.  
"Hojo is my father? The world's gone crazy... I think I need some chocolate." I said and stirred the water and chocolate mixture with the spoon.  
"You can't eat that." Carlisle responded.  
"Just wait." I replied and finished melting the chocolate into a liquid.

I pulled the lid off of the blood and poured some into the glass.  
"Smells revolting." I commented and stirred the ingredients together.  
"He's gone nuts!" Emmett exclaimed whilst holding onto Rosalie. I pulled the spoon out and licked it. I could definantly taste the chocolate with the cola and the blood didn't overpower the chocolate. I chuckled in victory and threw the spoon into the sink. I drank a little more and then thought about the taste.  
"It's really good." I remarked. They all looked at me in disgust.  
"Who wants to give it a try?" I asked and held out the glass. They all shook their heads and I shrugged.  
"Fine, more for me." I replied and drank the rest.


	5. The Addicted Wolf

"Lightning, please?" Cloud begged. He gave me the puppy dog eyes.  
"No! Cloud, you should be thankful that you're not sleeping on the couch tonight!" I replied and turned my back on him.  
"Lightning, please? Please baby?" he begged again and wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed my cheek and nuzzled my neck.  
"No, just get to sleep. And don't try anything." I replied and settled down. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I could feel Cloud pulling me closer to his body. Cloud's hands began to travel down my body.

I woke up and pushed Cloud's hands off of my body.  
"Baby, why?" he asked and hugged me again. I pushed him off of me and got out of bed. I picked up a pillow and a blanket and opened the door.  
"Goodnight Cloud." I replied and closed the door before heading downstairs and settled down on the plush couch. I threw the blanket over myself and fell asleep.

I woke up in the morning to find Firion staring at me with a confused expression and a mug of coffee in his hand.  
"Cloud problems." I replied. Firion nodded to say that he understood.  
"What time is it?" I asked and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. He pulled out his phone and sighed.  
"Six thirty." He replied. I groaned and got off of the couch.  
"Cloud?! What the fuck are you doing?!" I heard Ultimecia scream. Firion and I looked at each other before sprinting upstairs to see what was going on.

I flung the door open to find Cloud trying to pull Ultimecia into bed with him. I crossed my arms and prepared to use magic to burn him to a crisp.  
"Cloud!" I exclaimed and he looked at me in surprise. He let go of Ultimecia and she slapped him across the face.  
"Idiot." She mumbled before wandering down the stairs.  
"You might need this." Firion whispered as he handed the cup over to me.  
"Thanks." I replied and he followed Ultimecia down the stairs.

"Cloud? What happened?" I asked sternly. He shrugged.  
"I was bored." He replied.  
"So you tried to rape my roommate?" I asked angrily.  
"Yeah. Pretty much." Cloud replied. Enough was enough.  
"Cloud. This was your second chance. You blew it. You have one more chance and you mess this up, it's over for good. Do you hear me?" I asked and shook my head at the blonde.  
"Yeah. I hear you. Now, let me take you to work and I'll make it up to you tonight." Cloud replied.  
"Alright. Now get up. I have to be at Forks High at seven." I said and headed downstairs.

"Thanks for the ride." I replied and got off of Cloud's motorcycle.  
"Anytime babe." He replied and kissed my cheek.  
"I'll pick you up, ok?" He asked.  
"Yeah sure." I replied. I turned and met up with Ultimecia, Kuja, Jecht, Golbez and Kefka. Kuja looked over my shoulder at Cloud and then sighed.

"Hey Lightning, can I have Cloud when you're done with him?" the drama teacher asked.  
"Sure. He's so close to being dumped it's not funny. I must warn you, he is addicted to sex." I replied, trying to hold back a chuckle.  
"Sounds good to me!" Kuja chirped. Kefka slapped his palm up to his face and sighed.  
"Why have sex with a person when destroying them is even more fun?" the crazed art teacher asked the group.  
"You're a sick man." Jecht replied and wrapped his arms around Ultimecia.  
"Hey Golbez. I heard there was going to be a new science teacher today. You know who?" Ultimecia asked. Golbez shook his head.  
"Sadly no. Lightning? You know anything?" he asked.  
"I don't either." I replied.

I turned around to find Cloud still there, chatting up Terra Branford.  
"Kuja, he could be yours sooner than you think." I said and folded my arms across my chest.  
"I've got it." Golbez said and wandered over to the two blondes. Terra ran away as the English teacher smacked Cloud over the head. I chuckled at Cloud's surprised face. The others soon began to laugh along as Golbez wandered back over.  
"Taken care of." He replied and brushed his hands against his pants.  
"Thank you!" I said with a smirk.

Suddenly, a sleek and black Dodge Viper raced into the parking lot. We looked at each other before staring at the figure emerging from inside the car.  
"Oh." Kuja said.  
"My." Golbez breathed.  
"Fucking." I said and shook my head in shock.  
"Retarded." Jecht continued.  
"Clown." Ultimecia finished. Kefka looked back at us with a shocked expression.  
"Thanks so very much! I thought you were my friends!" Kefka exclaimed and then joined us gawking at the newcomer in the sports car.


	6. Saving the Wolf

I stepped out of my car and pulled my bag out before shutting the door and locking the car. I turned to find Cloud staring at me in disbelief. I looked a little further along to find Kefka, Kuja, Jecht, Golbez, Ultimecia and Lightning staring at me in the same way as Cloud did. Kuja jumped up and down, clapping his hands together before sprinting to me and hugged me.  
"Get. Off. Of. Me." I said and he let go.  
"Sephiroth! We thought you were dead! What are you doing here?" he asked with a smile running across his face from ear to ear.

"Well, I'm going to be teaching science for the time being." I replied.  
"So, you're the new teacher? Alright. Come on. You have to see the others. We were so worried." Kuja said and pulled me towards some of the others.  
"Guess what?" Kuja asked with a huge grin on his face.  
"Sephiroth is the new teacher?" Lightning asked in reply. Kuja frowned and crossed his arms.  
"You were supposed to say 'What?'..." he muttered. I chuckled along with the others.  
"Here comes Sir Sex-a-lot..." Lightning said sourly.

I turned to find Cloud walking towards me. He came up to me and pushed my shoulder. I ignored that fact that he had just done that.  
"What is he doing here?" Cloud asked with distaste.  
"He's a science teacher, Cloud." Lightning replied.  
"You keep your hands off of my girl. You hear me?" he asked.  
"I won't be your girl much longer if you keep up your sleeping habits." Lightning replied bitterly.  
"Sleeping habits?" I asked in confusion. Lightning closed her eyes and sighed sadly. I could see the pain written all over her face.  
"Cloud is a sex addict. He almost raped Ultimecia this morning." I replied.  
"He what?" Jecht asked with his eyes as wide as saucers.

Cloud grinned at Jecht and pulled on my hair.  
"You little blonde demon!" I hissed and my fist connected with Cloud's jaw. He fell to the ground and I chuckled.  
"Cloud's a cop." Ultimecia said. I looked down at the puppet's clothes and sure enough, 'Forks Police Force'.  
"Meh. He deserved it. I'll kill him later." I shrugged. Lightning chuckled. Her laugh was enchanting. I found myself thinking about her and then the bell went.

Back at the Cullen household, Emmett and Rosalie were already home when I wandered in through the front door.  
"Hey Emmett. You up for some hunting?" I asked the vampire spread out over the couch. He looked up and laughed.  
"Sure, but only if you do my science homework. After a few hundred years, I still suck at the subject." Emmett replied. I chuckled.  
"Sure, whatever. Let's go." I said and we headed out.  
"Tell the others we went hunting. See you later Rose!" Emmett exclaimed to his wife before closing the door behind him.

Emmett was in hot pursuit of a deer whilst I was cautiously sneaking up on a wolf. It was a huge blonde one with blue eyes.  
"Got you. Puppet." I smirked as I took up Masamune. Suddenly, the wolf lunged in the direction of a pink haired woman, struggling to keep the wolf away with her gunblade. That was when I realised that Cloud was attacking Lightning. He just gave me another reason to slit him from navel to nose. I could smell the sweet scent of blood wafting towards me. It wasn't anything like normal human blood, nor anything like Edward's girlfriend. It smelt of the raw power of a thunderstorm and roses. If my blood were still pulsing through my veins, it would have reached boiling point.

Emmett ran up and knelt next to me. He watched the fight continue and looked at me.  
"I'm going in to help her." I announced and then went to get up before Emmett pulled me down again.  
"No! Leave it!" he hissed. Cloud pounced on Lightning and pinned her to the mossy ground, knocking her Blazefire Saber out of her hand in the process.  
"Sephiroth. Don't." Emmett warned.  
"That's it! I'm going in!" I snapped and jumped over the log.

Cloud's jaws were centimetres away from her throat when I tackled the blonde wolf. She sat up in shock as I pushed Cloud off of my body and poised Masamune at his throat.  
"Pathetic little puppet." I spat and used Octaslash on my enemy. The final strike sent the wolf into the trunk of a tree. The wolf yelped and then fell to the ground. I waited two seconds for him to get up, but he didn't. I wandered over to Cloud.  
"To the Promised Land." I said and brought Hell's Gate upon the wolf. The land rumbled beneath me as Masamune pierced the ground. The ground battered the wolf's body and then I brought my blade out of the ground. I put Masamune away and knelt down at the slightly breathing wolf.  
"Go to the Lifestream and stay there. Nobody threatens Lightning's life like you have." I snarled and snapped the wolf's neck.

I got up off of the ground and turned to find Lightning still on the ground, gawking at what she had just seen. I walked over to the pink haired warrior and pulled her off of the ground.  
"Thank you." She replied with a smile. Her ice blue eyes glinted with happiness. If my heart were still beating, it would have stopped. I shook off this feeling and inspected the scratches on her arm.  
"These would take forever to heal." I said and looked closer at one of them. A claw was stuck in her arm.  
"Don't move." I said and ripped the claw from her skin. She yelped in pain and I threw the claw away.  
"Thanks again. How can I repay you?" she asked.  
"Lightning, you don't need to. It's thanks enough to have you alive." I replied. Lightning's eyes lit up again as she wrapped her arms around my waist and pressed her lips up against mine.

Our lips locked and unlocked continuously as her hands gently ran through my hair. And then our tongues caressed as I let my hands wander her body.  
"Sephiroth! Come on! We have to go!" I heard Emmett call. Our lips parted as Emmett wandered down towards us.  
"One second." I replied and then pressed my lips up against Lightning's again.  
"Esme and Rose will be pleased that you are a compassionate gentleman, but we have to get back." Emmett said and our lips parted again. I sighed and then kissed Lightning's cheek.  
"I'll see you later." I said and then Emmett began to walk away.  
"Take her with you. You may want to explain what's going on. She needs to know the truth." Emmett replied and he raced towards the house.  
"Did he just zoom past like that?" she asked a little dumbfounded. I nodded.  
"Yep. I better take you back to the house. Carlisle will help with the scratches." I replied, picked her up and followed Emmett's trail back to the house where the rest of the coven waited.


	7. Meeting the Cullens

Sephiroth brought me to the Cullen household and introduced me to the rest of the family. Carlisle was looking over my wounds as Sephiroth stood in the corner with his nose in a file marked, 'Project S'.  
"I can use magic to heal it. It won't be a problem." I replied and switched paradigms to Medic and prepared to cast cure.  
"No. Magic won't fully heal a werewolf attack. Nature must take its course." Carlisle replied and finished stitching up the last of the large gashes on my arms.

"Have you told her yet?" Carlisle asked Sephiroth.  
"No. But I was going to." He replied without lifting his eyes from the file.  
"Do you want me to?" Carlisle asked.  
"If you wish. You may have a few more details about it than I do." He replied.  
"Lightning, I don't wish to frighten you but we are a coven of vampires." Carlisle said.  
"With Cloud being a werewolf, it makes sense that Sephiroth is a vampire. They're mortal enemies." I replied with a shrug of my shoulders. After talking with Carlisle and the other vampires of the Cullen coven, Sephiroth took me home.

The next morning, the wounds from yesterday and my brand were burning. I pretended like they weren't even bothering me and continued a normal day. Sephiroth took me back to the Cullen house and Carlisle inspected the wounds again.  
"They look inflamed. That's not good. She could die within hours." Carlisle replied.  
"Die? Within hours?" Sephiroth asked with a sad tone. Carlisle nodded.  
"Would you like to be turned?" Carlisle asked.  
"Like, as in turned into a vampire?" I asked in reply. The two vampires nodded.  
"Yes. It wouldn't be fair on Sephiroth if I died a day after we got together, would it?" I asked.  
"I don't want you to suffer." Sephiroth replied.  
"But she's suffering now. The wounds will slowly kill her. If there was ever a time to turn her, it's now." Carlisle replied.

Sephiroth looked at me with a sad smile.  
"I don't want to hurt you." He whispered.  
"I don't want you to be broken hearted." I replied and held my wrist out to him. Sephiroth took my wrist and then kissed it.  
"Are you sure?" he asked.  
"Positive." I replied. Sephiroth brought my wrist up to his lips and kissed it before biting it. Pain shot through my system like it would if I were shot in the arm. And yes, thanks to certain people (Laguna), I know what that feels like. Sephiroth removed his teeth from my wrist and sat me down on the couch.

"Good girl." He cooed and kissed my lips. The pain that rushed through my body melted away as his hands travelled up my thigh. My vision began to blur as soon as he removed his lips from mine.  
"I'll see you soon." Sephiroth whispered and kissed my cheek before my body completely shut down.


	8. Baseball in the Storm

It had been two weeks since Lightning joined the coven. We taught her how to hunt, kill other immortals and even to play baseball. It was another stormy day in Forks. We grabbed the baseballs and bats before heading outside to the baseball field in the forest.

I had just whacked the ball out into the forest and ran around the bases as fast as I could before Edward would find the ball. He and Emmett both jumped for it and then ended up slamming into each other, both missing the ball as a consequence. I reached home base where I was welcomed by Lightning's warm kisses. Life was perfect, nothing could ruin this for me.

The ball rolled a little further away from the lion eater and the bear eater. A red haired vampire accompanied by two male vampires picked up the ball and walked over to us.  
"Can we play?" she asked, her red eyes glowing at the sight of the only human here, Bella. Lightning and I sighed. There goes that perfection.


End file.
